Colisión
by Gorgone
Summary: Y luego la vi. Como un atisbo de esperanza, como un fulgor de todo aquello que no conocía. Y desde entonces, comencé a creer. Daniel x Charlotte. Universo paralelo.


¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Tengo que decir que antes yo no lo hacía.

Antes de todo. Porque esto marcó un antes y un después. No sé si alguna vez lo han vivido, no sé si alguna vez han querido vivirlo, pero a veces hay momentos para los cuales pareces haber vivido toda tu vida. Como si desde tu más tierna infancia, pasando por tu bizarra adolescencia y la vida intrépida de adulto fuera de la norma, hubieses estado esperando para esto. De pronto todo el cosmos conspira, de pronto, parece que el mundo se detuviese, de un segundo para otro te das cuenta que sí. Que esto es. Que todo lo que has vivido ha sido por este momento. Que de pronto nada tiene sentido sino como una extensión, sino como una práctica a aquella luz, a aquella mirada, a aquella extraña mezcla de sentimientos que de pronto me embargaron, una mañana como cualquier otra. La mañana donde la encontré.

Era de saberse que estábamos destinados al fracaso, todos los mejores amores lo están. O por lo menos eso dicen. Aquel encuentro fortuito no había sido nada más que un flash, una equivocación de mi voluntad, un evento que jamás volvería a repetirse, un error en el calendario programado de lo correcto. Pero lo supe en el momento en que la miré, no voy a decir por primera vez, porque sé a ciencia cierta que no es así. Lo supe dentro de mí, como un pinchazo, como una certeza, ella era lo peor y lo mejor que me pasaría nunca.

Había salido, lo necesitaba. Había huido como siempre lo había querido. De mi padre, de mi madre. Del estrecho escrutinio, de las responsabilidades, de los amores fallidos, de Teresa que ahora sólo era un fantasma más de mi pasado. Nunca me he dado aires de valiente, por lo menos eso lo sé. Valiente no soy. Y de la manera más cobarde posible, cayendo en mi peor defecto, le había dado la espalda por lo menos durante un segundo a todo aquello. Había salido caminando, y no había nada que me pudiese parar. Entonces sí, cuando digo que mi primer encuentro con ella fue una cosa improvisada, consecuencia directa de mi falta de virtud, no estoy exagerando. Buscaba escapar. Y de alguna manera terminé con ella en frente, el mayor escape que se me habría podido conceder nunca.

Mis pies me habían arrastrado sin ninguna dirección en concreta por la ciudad. Detesto Los Ángeles. Puro asfalto. Puro botox. Nada de inspiración. Y cuando se es músico y se vive de eso (Y del dinero de tus padres, vale la pena admitir) no se puede jugar con la falta de inspiración. Además de eso había un perfume embriagador en cada rincón de aquella ciudad casi desconocida, una fragancia que me hacía un nudo en la garganta en cada esquina. El recuerdo de Teresa, el recuerdo del dolor, del odio, de los celos, del egoísmo. Habíamos terminado por nuestro propio bien, ambos estábamos de acuerdo. Aquellos años habían sido puro egoísmo, pura egolatría, una cruz que cargar, una mancha que lavar, sin embargo, las memorias seguían allí, y si hay algo que he aprendido en esta vida, es que es difícil vivir con tus propios errores y tus propios defectos acechándote a cada esquina.

No sabía a dónde iba y sin embargo no me importaba. Por una vez en mucho tiempo dejaba de concentrarme en el ahora para darme cuenta de que no sabía ya que hacer, y sin embargo, no me detenía a pensarlo. Me hallaba sin rumbo, en búsqueda de mi mismo, en búsqueda de un futuro que sabría no tendría lejos de aquella carga muerta de ser Daniel Widmore. Pero si yo no sabía a dónde iba, mis pies sí lo hacían.

Me detuve durante un segundo, admirando por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella fachada, recuerdo lejano de días mejores de la infancia donde el museo no era sólo un edificio gris, sino un universo lleno de historias que contar y que oía siempre con la imaginación exorbitada de la mano de mamá. ¿Por qué estaba allí? No podía saberlo, no lo sé y creo que nunca lo sabré. Saqué un cigarrillo y lo prendí impacientemente, mala maña que quería quitarme. Cochina costumbre que había adquirido de la profesión de bohemio en mis mejores días y de la compañía de varias ex novias, tan dañinas como vacías de la cabeza.

Contemplé el interior a través de la puerta de vidrio, mientras tragaba aquel humo suicida y sentía como un peso en el estómago de nuevo la muerte lenta. No parecía un buen día para el museo. No parecía un buen día para nadie. Se veía a todas luces vacío. El cielo gris no favorecía sus estancias poco iluminadas y la crisis había convertido al museo de ciencias naturales en una sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido.

Por un arranque incomprensible, me despegué el cigarrillo de la boca y lo pisé con el zapato, dejándolo como un cadáver desangrado en las escaleras. Y por otro arranque, aún más inentendible me encontré de nuevo entre aquellas habitaciones desconocidas plagadas de muertos, muertos y más muertos. Llenas de historias sin ser oídas y voces calladas por el tiempo. Era sólo un recordatorio de la vida que veía pasar, de los recuerdos inmortales que me perseguían incluso en aquel momento, con la cabeza cansada, con el cuerpo extenuado. Era sólo un recordatorio de que estaba allí acechándome en algún lugar, la vida, la muerte, todo lo que estuviese de por medio. Las sombras, la nada. Y me veía a mi mismo hundirme en aquel remolino de no ser nada que yo mismo me había creado.

Y luego la vi. Como un atisbo de esperanza, como un fulgor de todo aquello que no conocía. El azul intenso de sus ojos que me acechaban, que buscaban rescatarme en algún lugar muy lejos de mi cuerpo. Su sonrisa desinteresada que sin embargo caló hondo en mi ser como la primera que me habían dirigido sinceramente en mucho tiempo. Su nariz respingona, sus pecas, su cabello rojo. La inmediata certeza de que ella era importante, que ella era especial. El chispazo instantáneo que de alguna manera surgió, como una alarma, como un recordatorio de algo que no sabía precisar en realidad.

Sangre. Un abrazo. Un columpio. Naipes. El mar. La selva. Todo desapareció en un segundo y me volví a encontrar allí, completamente desarmado ante su mirada, completamente desguarnecido ante su persona que parecía conocerlo todo. De pronto todo parecía conocido, de pronto todo a mi alrededor, a su alrededor cobraba vida, súbitamente la habitación se fue llenando de color, la vida siguió su curso y me convertí de nuevo en un protagonista más que un espectador.

-Buenos días.-La oí decir como una criatura de ensueño.- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Era perfecta, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. La manera en la que movía los labios en una media sonrisa, sus cejas se levantaban en un extraño gesto de preocupación, la entonación de su voz, su acento. Todo parecía de un mundo lejano, perdido en el tiempo, perdido en el espacio, y sin embargo tan familiar, tan natural.

-No, sólo…-Reaccioné a tiempo, tal vez aparentando más nerviosismo que el que en verdad sentía.- Estaba echando un vistazo.

Y mentira no era. En un segundo hasta el más pequeño de sus gestos se había grabado en mi memoria, para ser repetidos una y otra vez. Su fragancia, un agradable perfume, primera esencia que me molestaba en detallas desde hacía tanto tiempo sabía que me acompañaría como un recuerdo grato del que sería difícil zafarme. El suave vaivén de sus rizos mientras ladeaba la cabeza, el dulce gorgoteo que producía su garganta cuando dejaba escapar aquel acento foráneo pero a la vez tan conocido. Me parecía estar en un sueño de un sueño y por eso me impresionaba de haber tenido la capacidad de responderle en primer lugar.

-Bien.-Asintió con cordialidad, dispuesta a proseguir con su trabajo matutino.- Si tiene alguna pregunta o necesita cualquier cosa…

Sentí que la voz me fallaba pero intenté por todos los medio posibles mantenerla allí, mantenerme allí. Aquello no era común, aquello no era lo propio.

-Desde luego.-Logré decir de alguna manera.-Yo… ¿yo te conozco de algún lado?

Bien. Lo había dicho. Comencé a sentirme como un loco, pero había tenido que decirlo. Había algo más en ella, algo más que conocido, como si existiese una conexión desconocida, como si de pronto me encontrase con una antigua amiga del vecindario, como si hubiese perdido la memoria y de pronto lo viese ahora todo claro. Como si la reconociese, como si muy dentro de mí y la conociese y ya la amase.

Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo mientras parpadeaba como meditando mi pregunta. Y de pronto supe que yo no era el único que tenía esa impresión.

-No.-Dijo con una risa agradable, sólo para luego ladear la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.- No estoy exactamente segura.

El aire estaba tenso, cargado de aquella energía tan extraña, lleno a rebosar de esos sentimientos tan extraños que me parecían desconocidos y que ahora me embargaban sin saber muy bien de dónde provenían.

-Es que sólo…-Rebusqué hacia un lado, intentando encontrar las palabras para hacerle entender, intentando encontrar las frases que todavía mi mente no había compuesto.

Era como si estuviésemos en armonía. Como si fuésemos un mundo aparte. Como si de pronto, juntos todo cobrase color y forma en un mundo de grises. Como si conformásemos parte de una misma melodía. Pero ¿cómo se suponía que debía explicarle algo tan grande que no entendía yo del todo con palabras que me faltaban? Sin embargo no hizo falta.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?-Comentó con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba una ceja, como si temiese que la considerara loca, cuando ahora ni siquiera podía estar seguro de mi propia cordura.

Nos sumimos en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Sentí su mirada posarse curiosa sobre mí y retiré la mía propia, simulando interés por unos cuadros que había hacia la derecha. ¿Qué había que hacer? ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Una extraña cualquiera se hubiese ido inmediatamente luego de intercambiar unas cuantas cortesías, pero ella no era una extraña cualquiera, y eso ella lo sabía. Eso lo habíamos descubierto después de un par de segundos. Ya estábamos atados de manera inevitable por la curiosidad.

La observé durante un par de segundos más, incapaz de decidir ahora que hacer, y tal vez sintiendo un miedo amenazante de lo que vendría, de que el hechizo se rompiese, de que fuese demasiado extraño, demasiado raro para ella.

-Yo …-Comencé, intentando calmar mi exaltación mientras me acomodaba los puños de la camisa.- Estaba por irme.

-Por supuesto.-Asintió dando un salto, como si la hubiese despertado de un continuo letargo. Se despidió con la mano y me di la vuelta seguidamente hacia la salida, no sabiendo si esa era la mejor o la peor cosa que haría en toda mi vida. Pero no la había dejado terminar.

-Pero puedes conocerme.-Oí su voz a la distancia, como si todavía no me hubiese desconectado del todo.

-¿Disculpa?-Volteé esperanzado tan rápido como pude.

Observé sus pómulos rosáceos, la manera en la que le temblaba el labio, sus ojos verdes en aquella mirada fuerte a la que podría llegar a acostumbrarme. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a aquello, era notorio que se estaba sorprendiendo hasta ella misma por aquello.

Ella era una mujer dura, de creencias férreas, de opiniones invaluables. Ella era una escéptica, una persona nacida para vivir su vida sola y no preocuparse ni sufrir por ello. Porque lo sabía, y no sabía por qué conocía todo aquello.

-Digo… podrías.-Sonrió de la manera más espectacular que había visto nunca, la sonrisa iluminándole toda la cara.

La vida tiene una manera curiosa de funcionar. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ahora parecía que la mía echaba a andar. Desde aquel momento, parecía algo sellado. Un contrato silente, una unión contra el tiempo que no sabíamos cómo había llegado a realizarse.

-Por supuesto.-Musité sonriendo de vuelta, aceptando desde luego el porvenir.

-Trabajo aquí de martes a viernes.-Explicó, dejándome caer en la cuenta unos buenos minutos después de que era una trabajadora del museo.-Si quieres puedes venir un día de estos y…

Lo dijo como si nada. Le salió de la manera más casual del mundo. Sin embargo detrás de aquel sonrojo sabía yo que había algo más. Algo más de lo que yo estaba completamente consciente aunque no supiera ni por qué.

-Claro. Claro.-Musité, guardando todo aquello en el rincón de mi mente que había reservado para ella especialmente, sus rizos, su risa y sus ojos brillantes, aún antes de haberla conocido.

-Disculpa…no debería de hacer esto.-Negó con la cabeza ruborizándose mientras se retiraba el cabello de la cara con la mano, como si fuese la cosas más extraña del mundo relacionarse con un mortal.-Pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me sorprendí por la pregunta. Y dudé un momento antes de darme cuenta de lo que me había preguntado. Algo tan convencional como un nombre. No una historia de amor, no una novela de ciencia ficción, no algo sobre deja vus o medias naranjas, o vidas paralelas o sentimientos a los que sabía ninguno de los dos podía ponerles nombre.

-Dan.-Dije, oyéndome a mí mismo como alguien desconocido, un poco sorprendido todavía por el matiz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

-Dan.-Saboreó con una sonrisa y mi nombre se escuchó como una canción sobre su lengua, sorprendiéndome de lo conocido que me sonaba aquella monosílaba.-Nos vemos entonces, Dan.

Se despidió de manera jovial con un asentimiento de cabeza y desapareció de la escena tan rápido como había venido, sin dejar de lanzar unas cuantas miradas de curiosidad hacia mi dirección primero, que pretendieron pasar por disimuladas.

Me dí la vuelta sonriente, descubriendo que de pronto, nuevos horizontes se abrían ante mí y que después de tanto tiempo, podía sentir de nuevo aquella impresión como un peso en el corazón, el deseo de vivir que consumía mis entrañas, me quemaba la piel y me iluminaba los ojos.

¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Tengo que decir que antes no lo creía y después tampoco.

Porque si de algo estoy seguro es que esa no fue la primera vez que la había visto. Tal vez un sueño, tal vez una esperanza, tal vez una oportunidad que tomó forma, tal vez todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito, tal vez todo lo que siempre he buscado. Tal vez. Ella era una incógnita perfectamente situada, una partitura desconocida, una ecuación que hacía falta resolver, una parte perdida de quién era y de quién sería. No sabía lo que era. Ni sabía su nombre. No podía saber muchas cosas. Pero algo era seguro, aquel encuentro, había sido parte del destino.


End file.
